Particularly where a number of tubes are to be bundled together and then bent as a bundle to follow a specific contour (so called bundle bending), it is important that the pipes be firmly secured to one another. Subsequently, for serviceability of the pipes in the bundle, it must be possible for individual tubes or pipes to be removed from or replaced within the bundle.